Roy Vs Lucina (Fire Emblem 6 vs Fire Emblem Awakening.)
Roy vs. Lucina is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Fire Emblem! The two "Clones" of Marth duke it out on a battle only one will leave alive! Will our boy fail...or Lucina will have her frist case of sick burns? Interlude Wiz: Two of the most important heroes of the sagas, each with their iconic swords... but which one will get out of the arena with the gold? Boomstick: Roy from Pherae, The Young Lion Wiz: And Lucina, The Future Princess of Ylisse. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Roy *Opens with Fire Emblem Theme (Binding Blade) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-tVsMGS_Y0* Wiz: Long, Long ago, on the year 980, Eliwood of Pherae and his army frustrated Nergal's posnd at the Dragon's Gate. Boomstick: But, five years later Eliwood had a kid. Who was the kid's mother? Who knows. Wiz: Anyways, Eliwood's son was named… Roy. Boomstick: Roy was something special, alright! Just look at that hair! You can't imagine how many blue haired lords are there! Wiz: AHEM, '' when he was fifteen, he was studying in Ostia, when he was suddenly summoned home. Apparently when ''arrived home his region was being attacked by bandits led by Damas. After stopping the bandits. Roy was soon tasked with leading his region's army to join to stop the inminent threat. Wiz: Anyways, Late in Roy's war against Bern, He obtained the Fire Emblem, a legendary treasure that he was entrusted with to unlock the Sword of Seals. Roy took the Sword of Seals and this word made him it's new master to end the war...and the dragons. Boomstick: Wait...SEALS? Orca Whales would be extinct in a second with that thing! Anyways, this is when stuff get's crazy, so buckle up, everyone! Wiz: This weapon is extremely powerful! The Sword of Seals is pretty much the strongest weapon lore wise in the Fire Emblem Multiverse, It is so strong that, when it was unsealed by Roy, it created a continent-sized earthquake, which sliced the entire thing in half! *Music Stops* If we calculate the total energy necesary for such a feat, it gives us an incredible Sword Of Seals' Power: >25.094 teratons - 53.192 petatons (high end far more likely) of force! This, in numbers alone, means the Sword of Seals can wipe out an small country to the continent itself! ' Also, If swung, thks sword can shoot fire from several docen metters just like a a ranged weapons could and can also be used as an item to heal himself. However, The Sacred Weapons of Elibe's powers have decresed over the years, so their maxinum potential is still unknown, also, Roy himself is not particulary strong pshisically compared to other soldiers in his army. (*insert Lilina's "Roy is not that strong, but his heart is!"*) Wiz: Some girlfriend you got there, buddy! *Cues to Fire Emblem 6's Attack! https://youtu.be/S0g5t93xUOo * But still, Roy has dodged Lightning, fought massive Country Busting Dragons head on, survived Relativistic blows from the King of Bern himself, and got himself a 6-Girl harem. Boomstick- That's my boy! -SKILLS And TECHNIQUES.- Counter! Roy positions his blade defensively, then counters back with a flame swipe after the opponent attempt fails. Flare Blade -Roy charges his blade, then brings it down, creates a massive explosion that deals collateral damage to anyone it hits. Roy also takes recoil damage. Armsthrift -Based on the wielders luck, Armsthrift may prevent a weapon from wearing away. In Roy's case, he has a 60% chance of Armsthrift activating Patience -When entering a battle, Patience will increase Roy's odds of evading an attack by 10%. Sol --Allows Roy to heal. He heals exactly half of the damage he did. He has a 25% chance of activating it. Axebreaker -If the opponent wields an axe, Roy has a 50% boost in hit rate and evasion. Aegis -Halves the damage that any magic, arrows, or dragon breath would deal in half. Roy has 25% chance of activating it. Wiz: With such feats and such determination for his country and friends, there are only a few Sword users that would dare to stand in his way. Roy - "For those i have to protect...I will not Lose!" Lucina Cue ''Fire Emblem : Awakening - Destiny (Ablaze) Wiz : Lucina is the future Princess of the haildom of Ylisse. Right when she was born, it was clear she was destined to be a rightful ruler of her country. Boomstick: Too bad she was born at the wrong time and the wrong place, during her childhood, her entire family was obliterated by the Fell Dragon Grima. Which is not very nice. Wiz : As the brave Royal she is, she decided to attempt to fight Grima with a gang of 12 heroes.... And they failed terribly...multiple times. In desperation, she did what every lord in her position would do. Boomstick : She cosplayed as her late, late Grandfather and traveled back in time thru a circle in the sky Wiztimes. Wiz : There was more to that...but pretty much. Boomstick : That's the point. Wiz : Lucina joined forces with her father in the past and started an intense campain to take down Grima and prevent her future from being destroyed...again. Stop music Wiz : Well, anything will change her fate or the safety of her family is her skills in battle. (Cue Agression. https://youtu.be/iHstIV3woMU) Boomstick : Oh man, that blade of hers! Wiz : She wields the Parallel Falchion, an legendary blade used thru the millenia and was once used by the Hero King himself, Marth. It still may not be at it's peak, since its power lowered thru the years, But it is still a t's a great tool for killing stuff. However, while traveling to the Outrealms, a parallel version of Lucina DID manage to Exalt her Blade, making it stronger, unbreakeable and even more effective against dragons and Grima himself. Boomstick : That thing can also be used to heal Lucina in battle (Sounds familiar...), also, she is quite strong, on one of her training sessions, she pierced thru a wall without much effort. Wiz : Lucina is also able to do a few special things with her blade, such as double strikes in a single attack and able to perform Aether, a legendary technique that let's you heal half of the damage you did to your opponent! Boomstick : She can also use Charm, which I guess makes people get distracted on her looks? Man, she is really into Cosplay isn't she? I mean...she is mot that "Gifted" from what i see... Wiz : Boomstick! Well, aside from that she is very versatile in combat, has trained for many years and she is quite good at it, in fact. Boomstick : She's so experienced to the point where she can avoid lightning and She's fought with her friends through whole armies, whole armies of dragons, and eventually Grima, even if she almost killed her father on that tournament thingy at the beggining of the game... Wiz : However, Lucina cannot attack from afar, she needs to get close and personal with whoever she faces, also, The Falchion only has special advantage against Dragons, being just okay against anyone else. Boomstick : Let this be a lesson, kids. Do not anger any cosplayers nor flatties...or else... Lucina: I simply cannot lose! DEATH BATTLE! Roy was walking on a plain outside of Castle Pherae with Lilina and the Sword of Seals on his back. Roy - "Man...Everything has been too peaceful after that war..." Lilina - "I agree. But, i think being at peace is calming, almost unreal..." *Sounds of struggle are heard on the distance, and both of them go into a small town to check it out, only to see the Ylissean Army fighting an squadron of Pherean troops* Roy - "What in the world...? Bandits?" Lilina - "Look at that...It's an entire army!" *A random soldier was running away from town, badly injured* RS -"Lord Roy, Oh Gosh...! BThey are slaughtering everyone, they said they were looking for cards or some crap like that, please take care of them...please...!" *The Random soldier died just after that.* *After killing another random guard, Lucina approaches Roy on her own, suspecting of him because of his clothes* Lucina - "You are the leader of thse soldiers, right? Tell them to retire at once!" Roy - "Who the hell are you?" *Takes out The Sword of Seals from his back and points it at her* "You are the one who will call off your army right now!" Lucina - "...This isn't going anywhere...Einherjar." *She said as she took out her Exalted Parallel Falchion* Roy - "Lilina, you are unarmed. Please go back to camp and call everyone, I'll hold them off!" Lilina - "Alright. Please do not die..." *Lilina ran away* .... *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-x_BCJG80DA Starts playing* *Lucina starts rushing into Roy, followed by a jump* '''FIGHT! *Lucina's jump slash hits, but it is blocked by Roy, moving him a few centimeters* Roy - "Ugh..." ("Man, she is strong...Let's take this the safe way") *Roy jumped backwards and swung the Sword of Seals at Lucina horizontally, creating two waves of fire that were mocing towards her* Lucina - "A ranged attack?" *She barely dodged the frist wave, only to be hit by the second one, hurting her arm badly.* Roy - "Now is my chance!" *Said as he started to run at Lucina* *Lucina healed herself a bit with the Falchion and prepared a counter* *Roy quickly slashed at Lucina, but she succesfully countered it and returned the impact directly at Roy's chest* Roy - "You...dastard....!" *The Slash damaged Roy's armor, letting him continue fighting.* Lucina - "Surrender already! I do not want more meaningless sacrifice!" *She prepared a Shield Breaker to break thru Roy's armor and/or chest.* Roy - "Not a chance!" *Roy quickly countered the Shield breaker with a double edged Sword Dance, landing all four hits and ending with the upwards launcher strike, followed wih a Upwards Blazer* *As Lucina lands, she puts out the flames of her cape, she once again runs directly at the Red Haired Lord who was just falling to the ground from the Blazer and prepared to slash him* Lucina - "You're mine!" *as the hit connected, Lucina continued her combo to a succesful Shield Breaker, destroying Roy's frontal armor.* Roy - "....For those i have to protect...." *Said as he layed on his knees, Raised his Sword of Seals to the heavens to restore his health and slowly charged his flare blade* Lucina - "....!" *She prepared for the final skirmish, as she knew he was going to the kill this time around* Roy - "I will WIN THIS FIGHT." (Music changes to Together we Ride (Fast) *) (You guys have no idea how much did i want to put "I burn!" In here) *Roy and Lucina both rushed at each other and clashed their blades equaly* Lucina - "Is that all you have?" *She prepared a stab and launched a stab directly at Roy* Roy - "You are about to find out!" *Countered the stab with a perfect block, and pushed Lucina back* *Roy has finished charging his Blaze Blade* Lucina - "This...is Over!" *She reversed the momentum Roy's push gave her and jumped high into the sky whie charging one last Shied Breaker* Roy - "....I see it!" *In a fraction of a second, Roy threw his Sword of Seals over the point Lucina would land, quickly dodging her attack and catching his blade behind her with his right hand, being a double-edged blade, Roy had mo troble landing a Brutal stab on Lucina's back, impaling her in the process* Lucina - "Aaah...!! H...how..." *Said after an agonizing scream of pain* Roy - "This is...the power of the Pherae!" *Roy took out his blade from Lucina's body and after spinning it counter clockwise, he launched his Critical Full charged Flare Blade to the ground, creating an huge explotion that could be seen from Miles away* K.O.! Roy grabs the Sword of Seals to heal his injuries while His EXP. Bar completes and he gains a level. After that, we see Roy raise his blade in victory. Lucina's body dissapears with the classic Fire Emblem defeat animation. (/Poooun./) Results Boomstick : Oh my God...THAT WAS AWESOME! Wiz : Lucina had the edge on physical strenght and tecnique...But Roy surpasses everything else, not only both of their speed are equal, Roy, unlike most Fire Emblem Lords, has an sturdy Armor to keep him out of danger, has a LOT wider range and a sword that could cut continents in half and shaking them as well. Boomstick - But Wiz! Lucina and her Falchion were enough to kill Grima the Fell Dragon! How could she lose to that loser? Wiz : Wrong. The Falchion was specially made to kill and seal Dragons, making it just an average blade against normal beings, that being said, The Falchion is only able to seal Grima, not kill him. Aside that no other feats from Lucina seem to back up her being able to solo Grima on her own. (Also, she didn't. Her friends are always there to fight with her). Grima dying was only possible because Robin sacrificed himself to do it, being one and the same, after all. Boomstick : if anyone wants to compare Lucina to her father, you should know that Chrom got one-shot by a Thoron to the chest from a Grima restricted to Robin's human body, also, she not having her Falchion exalted makes her significally weaker than her old man while Roy fough Ideen, a Massive Dragon that could destroy multiple Countries head on. Make the math. Anyway you slice it, Lucina had a rough Awakeming. The winner is Roy. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Fire Emblem' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles